The Chronicles of Kurenai Saturo: Summer Nightmare
by XxMelony-kunXx
Summary: Kurenai Saturo, ended her first year in Bathory. Her first year was rough, being the new student brought ALOT of attention, that didn't stop her. She met Henry and Vladmir now, her closest friends and new crushes? let's see how summer goes. feel free to comment/review :)


**Author's Note**

I do not own the character's of Vladmir Todd, the city, or the sorroundings, that all goes to the Author of the Book The Chronicles of Vladmir Tod. I do own my OC who is Kurenai Saturo, all her family Member's and her past life before she moved into the town of Bathory. This is my first fan fiction, so please all sorts of comments are welcome even critiques, just don't be too harsh on me, information of when this is set of the book will be posted. Also some of the plot line would change based on ideas, and the book so with wont follow the whole book just some parts. Enjoy :)

The Chronicles of Kurenai Saturo: Summer Nightmare

By: XxMelony-kunXx

"Vlad!... I" she turns around and says what she waited so long to say, she couldn't find the right words to say to the guy she wish forever to be by her side. She ruffles her midnight velvet skirt out of her way so she can sit on top of a tomb stone. It was the occasion of her lifetime, so she did not wear her usual clothing; vintage Goth punk or any morose clothing, but the style that she wears most of the time describes her. She was wearing some open toe black stilettos that only show very little on her poor expensive pedicure when she went to the salon. Her pedicurist seemed shocked for the type of nail polish choice she decided; the obscure black shade that her client currently carried with.

_At least they should give me that pleasure, since my sister wanted me to wear another type of color nails in my hands, _

When her pedicure was done she asks for the manicurist to bring her any type of shades of red that they have in display. She chose the darkest shade of red _Bloody Rose_ that will match her silk fabric shirt. "I only need my nails painted and an over coat please" she declared so her manicurist checked her nails if they were well done. They were, so she was finishing her job.

_Why did I have to be influence by my sister to come here? This place doesn't even play rock music, ugh and it takes so long!_

_If I wasn't here I would of bought already two more shirts and two lipsticks from Hot Topic, gone to the Groovy Scooby store that has a Grand Opening to check around and eating a huge cookie with ice coffee in the big food court before I meet my sister in the bookstore! Ahh! Hate her plans -.-'…_

"Done, that will be 45 dollars." Said the manicurist

"Um didn't Yuna Saturo paid for this appointment"

"Let me check…. You are correct Miss?"

"Kurenai, Kurenai Saturo"

"Ku…what?"

"Ugh…. Here thank you for your services"

Kurenai was putting her sandals and her shades on so she could leave. Hearing her stomach growling made her decide to head to the food court, she opened her purse and re-apply eye drops to both of her contact. Her posture fitted with her disguise, a pastel peach dress with flower summer patterns even though is fall, some cream flip-flops so her nails can dry of easily. Her porcelain face is clean and bang free, her sister applied some pink lip gloss that started to fade away and her sister applied some pink and light orange eye shadow, and the amount of eyeliner seems a flick of paint line, and her mascara a light brush in her eyes. The beret was holding her hair backwards with a shine of yellow and light orange leaves that were proud of her transformation, she wanted to puke; her natural silky hair is gone by some bouncy curls that sometimes fall upon her shoulder. She started to blush every time she sees a teenager, she feels so embarrassed and uncomfortable.

_What if my friends recognize me…what will I say of this sudden change?_

_Would they understand… what about Vladimir? Oh No! What an embarrassment! I don't want him to fall in love with me like this, I want him to fall in love as my normal self!_

-Thump!- Kurenai crashed on the floor, "Ohh sorry I didn't notice that you were walking here… uhhhhh….."

She was speech less to see Henry and his brother's friends.

_Who did I just bump into ... oh he has a Hollister black shirt, ewww, but a nice sculpted athletic body XD, he is wearing some dark jeans hmm they look good on him ^^, and some awesome converse though they are blue -.-… lets see now the face is tan, very cool and the eyes as sea blue and the hair is golden brown…. Wait what! Is that… no way is Greg, Henry's brother! What am I going to do know? Think, think! Ahhh I'm soo busted._

"Are you ok? Are you lost?, what is your name?, you need help to go somewhere, ill helpyou"

He offered a hand and she took it, removing any dirt around he dress she started to talk to him in a soft gentle way.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm sorry I bump into you…and next time be careful" she smirked then giggled while she started to get away from them. Dumbfounded by the Goddess Greg started to follow her, including his gang they started to whisper who she was. Giggling to her self she started to take them to a detour of the mall thinking _were can I leave this bozos' out of my sight and still have a laugh, ohh I know! _She was looking around until she found her destination five stores away. She marched right in and started to look around to see if she still was 'stalked' when they were in the proximity of the shop she started to hold some underwear that were apparently black so they can see how they were, in the corner of her eye she saw the expression of all the hormonal teen boys "hmm I'm going to try them on" she said as walking toward the changing room. In the back wall she was laughing softly and still stare of the expression of the guys "I knew it!" She started laughing again; yes their hounds were up and very alert, every single one of them except one skeptical friend of hers. _Wait until I tell Yuna she will burst out laughing _she swiftly transition to the seating area located outside if the store, quickly she ran to the direction of were she was walking before leaving the boys standing in front of the most popular lingerie store Victoria's Secret.  She entered in a small bookstore called The Cave in the Grave and talked to the register attended and asked if she could go to the _restroom _and he personally took her to the "employee only restroom" that teleported her to "En Chant and Grant" bookstore, she found Yuna sitting reading _How to control the Elemental Spells_ and drinking in a goblet positive B blood.

"Yo sis was up, I'm here now can we leave?"

"Hey Rave, how was your appointment, anything interesting happened?"

"Ugh, you always ignore my questions well it went Terrifically…. horrible."

Yuna looked at her quizzically " what do you mean by _Terrifically…. Horrible" _

"Oh Scar, you should have stayed with me, though I did not enjoyed the appointment but what I did was _Who _I Crashed into… literally"

"May I guess to be your loved Vladimir?"

"Oh on the contraire my soul sista'! It will be your mortal crush… Greg! And his bulldogs. Man you should of seen them they are so uncontrollable beast"

Kurenai started to laugh but she was hushed by the stern look of her sister. Few seconds later her sister started to giggle of the image of the guys being in that store, while Yuna started to pack up her belongings Rave went to the dwarf and asked if her book of basic transformations was here the dwarf gave it to her and had two weeks before is due. Heading back from the _restroom _Yuna saw Greg and the rest of his friends enter to the bookstore she eyed Kurenai and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"Oh yeah"

In the quick speed both girls changed their attire, Yuna was wearing what Kurenai was wearing before and Kure is now wearing a brown knee-length plain dress with a marine blue V shape vest with pocket holder that emphasize her figure and some sapphire stone clips in her hair making all the curls fall down her face and recreating her right bang. While exchanging equipment, Yuna applied her black contacts turning her eyes brown and applying more fluid water and glance at her sister eye stroked.

"What" twitching her left eye while feeling unstable

"No wonder u wear black, you have huge BOOBS!" Kurenai started to feel her cheeks warm, she looks at her sister closely and asked.

"How come u wear glasses all the time if you have big wide eyes and your features are better without the glasses, and whoa since when you have a big BUTT and a hourglass figure at the same TIME!"

Her sister started to smirk "well, there are something's that you don't know that I show to someone else that will appreciate me in any sort of way for example OUR brother"

"ahh uhhh….wait-What! U don't mean, that you and my …EWWWWW"

"What? we did nothing wrong Rave gosh u always think wrong"

"ohh then what do u mean"

Yuna smiles "you will soon find out" and then started to laugh.

Kure started to twitch uncontrollably, her sister started to exit the bookstore to enter in the car.


End file.
